


Injuries

by hyperlazy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorpWeek2020, Blood and Injury, F/F, Fake Blood, Hurt Alex Danvers, Major Character Injury, Minor Injuries, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Protective Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperlazy/pseuds/hyperlazy
Summary: Prompt: Two - Five thingsRating: TeenWarnings/Triggers: Mild use of blood, and mild use of swear words :)Four times Alex had an injury, and the one time she faked it.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Injuries

**Find me on[ Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexdanversluthor)**

The first time goes like this, with Lena sitting in her girlfriend’s apartment, pacing worriedly as she waits for her said girlfriend to come home, mentally preparing her lecture on how to _not_ kill herself because Lena can’t even imagine a world without her.

Suddenly, the door opens slightly, and a grunt is heard, followed by a wince.

Lena walks over to the door to face Alex, and she just remembers the words Kara had told her.

_Wound from her eyebrow to her forehead, from a punch._

_Black eye._

_A concussion._

_Bullet wound by her shoulder, already stitched up_

_Three broken ribs, the rest are bruised._

_She’s limping, her legs are probably sore_.

Lena had just got home from Tokyo, a meeting with several potential investors and work partners when she got the call from a panicked Kara, telling her how _fucking_ injured Alex was, made Lena very irritated.

She’d blame it on jetlag and tiredness, since she’d barely had enough sleep to walk herself, and now, the stress and anxiety of almost losing Alex and not seeing her was much more adding to the weight.

Lena tried to rush to the DEO, wanting nothing more to see her girlfriend but Kara told her it was already too late since Alex badly wanted to come home.

And now, seeing the woman she loves infront of her, limping towards her with a forced small smile, the anger just fades away and concern wafts over her.

She walks up to the woman cautiously, “Alex.” And by record time, she already has Alex in her arms, leading her to the couch.

She manoeuvred her to sit, the taller woman wincing as the action still tugs at her stitches, closing her eyes before inhaling a big breath.

Alex relaxes into the couch and closes her eyes, “How was your trip to Tokyo? I missed you.” She mutters, like isn’t injured or nursing a fucking concussion.

Lena scoffs, “I missed you too,” She replies, before standing up and taking an ice pack Alex stores in her freezer, “The trip was alright.” She adds before wrapping the ice pack in a cloth and walking over to Alex.

Alex opened her hands to accept the ice pack, before Lena makes an ‘uh, no’ expression and sits next to her, “Please don’t die when I’m out on trips – you know what, just don’t die on me, I can’t handle it.” Lena mumbles as she softly gives the ice pack to Alex, who nodded softly.

Both knew that things like that would happen again, but both let it slip away this time.

The second time goes like this, with Supergirl, Alex, and her DEO troops skilfully weaving the L-Corp building to get the employees into safety, Alex – with the help of Supergirl, made it their own mission to get to Lena and save her.

It took a lot of searches, but a tip from Lena’s assistant, Jess, helped them find her in her lab – on gunpoint by a masked assassin

Supergirl quickly held the man down, but the threat didn’t give up though, and shoots on the steel shelf not far away from where Lena was standing.

“Lena!” Alex, already knowing where the shot would go, had ran to her girlfriend and used her body as a shield wrapping Lena as the shelf falls on her back, making her grunt in pain as her legs weaken and almost give up on her.

Lena stood there horrified, before picking Alex in her arms, softly dropping her to the floor while Supergirl took care of the assassin. The CEO worriedly checked for any broken bones, and had let out a breath she hadn’t knew she was holding when she finds out nothing is broken.

She nursed Alex in her arms, the latter only mumbling about saving the day before passing out.

Soon Alex woke up to see Lena sleeping, holding her hand in the DEO med-bay, her head softly pressed on her chest, probably hearing her heartbeat.

“Hey.” Alex husks out, making Lena stir and open her eyes.

Lena lifts her head up, before looking at Alex with wide eyes, “You’re awake.” She says with a surprised smile.

Alex blushes before replying, “You’re awake too.” She mutters before she could hear Lena grumble and then laugh.

The third time hits a little close to home – quite literally.

They we’re just walking around Midvale, (though Lena said that fooling around is the right term.) when Alex had tripped over and fell on the rocky path knee first.

Lena first laughed, before she heard Alex grunt in pain, then she hurriedly went over to her and asked what’s wrong.

Alex scoffed, “I have a boo-boo.” She replies childishly, making Lena roll her eyes as Alex pouted.

Lena stood up, helping Alex do the same, “Come on, let’s go inside and fix your ‘boo-boo’” She adds with a laugh, and Alex blushes softly.

The two enter the Danvers household hand in hand, Lena immediately finding the alcohol and some band-aid to cover Alex’s ‘boo-boo’

Once Lena had successfully cleaned and had put a band-aid on the wound, and when Kara and Eliza laughed softly at the two, Alex immediately spoke up.

“You aren’t going to kiss it better?” She asks innocently, making Lena laugh before kissing the top of the band-aid and giving Alex a chaste kiss.

“That wound should heal faster now huh?” She teases playfully as Alex just blushes beet red as Kara gags out and Eliza laughs.

The fourth time it happens, there was a security breach in the DEO, forcing the DEO into lockdown until they’ve fixed the situation.

After the whole incident was fixed and under control, Alex had found herself nursing a concussion and bruised ribs and had practically begged Kara not to tell Lena.

She didn’t want her girlfriend to worry more, from the fundraiser to her work, she knows it adds weight to her problems and she doesn’t want that.

So she comes home, hiding the pain caused by her bruised ribs and gets enveloped in a tight hug by Lena, who didn’t know she had an injury.

She winces in pain, making Lena release her embrace from her in an instant, already asking her what’s wrong.

Alex sighs, “Bruised ribs.” She mutters before Lena nods softly, leading her to the couch.

It had now been an instinct to Lena, to tend to Alex’s wounds even if they’re already tended to. Alex lets her, especially if the woman finds comfort in doing so, she definitely isn’t bothered by it.

Once Lena was done fussing over her, the look on her face shows her that she wants to know why she didn’t tell her earlier.

Alex immediately caves in, “I didn’t want to put anymore burden on you,” She starts, looking down to the ground, “I know you’re busy with the fundraisers and meetings, and I just didn’t want to contribute more to the-”

She gets cut off by Lena’s bruising kiss, it had taken her aback, but soon she melted into the kiss.

When they pull apart, Lena smiles softly, “You aren’t a burden to me Alex, not at all.” She replies, her green stark eyes boring into Alex’s hazel ones.

The fifth time was – well, interesting.

With Lena coming home late from work, and Kara and Alex having sister night, the two have secretly plotted to prank Lena, and a few days earlier, they both had ordered tons of fake blood for their plan.

So, with Lena coming home late that meant the two had enough time to carry out their plan.

Alex stood in her apartment, watching and giggling as Kara panicked and opened the bottle of the fake liquid.

Kara furrows her eyebrows, and looks at the now opened bottle, surprised at how utterly real it looks. Alex, now curious, took a look at the opened bottle as well, analysing the thick red substance.

“It looks disgustingly real.” Alex mumbles, before the blonde points her finger on a place on the floor, just next to Alex’s bed. “Over there, lay there, go!” Kara hurried her, as Alex follows suit, and lies on the floor as Kara smudges the liquid onto her white cotton shirt, on the floor, and on her face, chuckling all the while.

The two giggle devilishly, before Kara makes a drinking motion with the bottle and Alex nods her head no.

“I’m not going to drink that! That looks disgusting!” The redhead exclaims, furrowing her brows.

“You’re not drinking it, dummy.” Kara mutters with a laugh, and almost forces Alex to sip liquid, making the eldest Danvers sister gag at the taste.

“Hey! Don’t throw up, make it look like you spit blood.” Kara smiles devilishly as Alex just spits it out, the liquid running down her chin.

\---

Lena tiredly opens the door to Alex’s apartment, hell, she’s too tired she had to insert the keys about a million times before opening it, “Alex?” She calls out, before being met with silence. She calls out again, “Alex?”

“Lena..” Alex husks out, and Lena turns her head to the sound near the bed, and rushes as she’s greeted to a pool of blood.

“Alex!” She immediately leans down to her, panic setting in her veins, as she frantically shushes Alex and tries to find her wounds.

With frantic eyes and hands, Lena inspects her worriedly, “Alex, tell me where you’re wounds are-”

“I’m fine.” Alex cuts her off, her voice not raspy anymore, probably on the verge of laughing.

Lena doesn’t catch the tone of her voice and panics even more, “No you are certainly not fine, Alex. Do you see yourself? You’re gonna bleed out anytime soon and-“

“Lee, baby, it’s fake, you we’re pranked.” Alex adds softly, smiling devilishly as Kara comes out of the bathroom laughing whilst holding her phone, definitely recording.

“You two – goddammit.” Lena grumbles, before Alex laughs as well, making Lena laugh a little.

Lena Luthor doesn’t like tricks, but she’ll let this trick pass, for now, atleast, because she promises revenge!


End file.
